


don’t doubt someone, they could be your soulmate

by notinthemoodforshit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmates, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, but only briefly, hinted human wade, hinted spideypool, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: Short and sweet WinterHawk soulmate au.





	don’t doubt someone, they could be your soulmate

“Literally no one could make that shot,” a voice spoke behind Clint. Without turning around, Clint took the shot Wade had just dared. The arrow bounced off a post on the boxing ring, the wall, skimmed Wade’s hair, and stuck dead center in the target. Just like Wade said.

”Don’t fucking underestimate me, dickhead,” Clint said, turning to see who had walked in. As he did so, the words clicked in his mind,  _‘Literally no one could make that shot.’_  Holy shit. “You’re my soulmate.”

”Seems so. Thanks for that, by the way. I loved having the word ‘dickhead’ on my arm since I was 15.”

”You doubted me.”

”I didn’t fucking realize you were a wanna be Hawkeye or something.”

”Oh baby, I’m no wanna be. I’m the real deal. Clinton Francis Barton, at your service.”

”No fucking way. James Buchanan Barnes. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I just can’t believe my soulmate happens to be the only person I can’t out-shoot.”

”Uh, excuse me. I exist too, Cable-look-alike. I’m a near perfect shot,” Wade piped up.

”You have a like 97% accuracy rate. Mine’s 98. His is 99.99999.”

”I’ll let you open the pickle jar so you can feel manly again, sugar. I wouldn’t want the Winter Soldier coming back so you can prove something,” Clint said, bringing the conversation back with a smirk. Bucky opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Steve, who had entered the room right as Clint had started talking.

”Barton!” Steve’s Captain-America-Doesn’t-Think-It’s-A-Joke-voice rang through the gym. “Stop harassing teammates or you’re training the Young Avengers by yourself!”

”Steve, sweetheart, light of my life, I’m only going to say this one more fucking time. Barnes isn’t going to break. Stop fucking treating him like he will and he’ll keep getting stronger. Babying him and treating him like glass isn’t helping him at all.”

”Clint-“

”No, Steve. I don’t wanna hear it. Nat said the same shit when I got free from Loki and you agreed with her then. And let’s not forget that breaking brainwashing is kinda what I do. I know what I’m talking about. If you don’t like it, then that’s your issue, not mine, or Bucky’s, or anyone else’s. Get off your high horse and be what your friend needs.” Clint crossed his arms and stared Steve down. Steve sighed loudly and left the room. Wade, the asshole, read ahead in the story and followed Steve because he ‘didn’t want to ruin the disgustingly cute moment by vomiting on Barton’s shoes.’

”Sorry. I’m a bit protective, and I don’t like that he’s treating you like you can’t handle yourself around sarcasm and rude humor.”

“I appreciated that and the protective thing is kinda sexy, but next time you defend me, don’t call my best friend the light of your life. You’re mine. My soulmate, my new field partner, mine. Got it, doll?”

”Posessive, Barnes?”

”Sure am. Hope that’s not a problem.”

”Nope. It’s kinda sexy,” Clint winked as he threw Bucky’s words back at him. Bucky smirked and wrapped an arm around Clint to bring him closer. Neither of them remembered getting as close as they had been to begin with. “I get possessive, too. And jealous. And petty.

”Good things I’m all yours.”

”For how long?”

”Until you don’t want me anymore.”

”Well, James, I hope you don’t have plans for the next few hundred years, because I want you until I die, and then some.”

”I can work with that.” The two men smiled at each other before finally kissing.

 

 

”I told you it was disgustingly cute! I gotta go find Petey-Pie so he can hold my hair back while I puke.”


End file.
